


katakan padanya; jangan katakan apa pun

by rasyalleva



Series: kami ada, kami di sana [2]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Crossover, Gen, Historical, Insert Real Person Fiction, POV First Person, Railway Age, errr kayaknya ini bukan steampunk deh :")))) /pundung, slight America/England (Hetalia)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: “Inggris ada pekerjaan untukmu, Bocah Kereta.”[ #SecretValentine2018 ]





	katakan padanya; jangan katakan apa pun

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> { notes di bawah ini merupakan bentuk pembelaan yang sia-sia }  
> 
> 
> untukmu yang saya hadiahi ini, maaf jadinya begini. tapi sumpah, saya sudah berusaha keras :"))) saya nyari soal steampunk di mana-mana dan saya sampai tanya sini-situ karena saya pengin banget bikin kamu senang dengan ini. satu-satunya yang cocok dengan parameter steampunk di sini adalah mesin uapnya, maaf sekali kalau kamu berekspektasi lebih soal ini. selamat membaca, ya! <3

**[ BISHOP AUCKLAND, 27 September 1825 ]**

Hanya satu hal yang menjadi fokusku saat ini: uap.

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam sepuluh menit aku mendongakkan kepala, menatap ke arah cerobong asap berbentuk laras yang kupasang di pojok depan-kiri. Uapnya masih ada; masih, lokomotifnya masih mengeluarkan uap. Semesta masih memberikan kemujuran untukku selama sepuluh menit ini rupanya, mengingat apabila uapnya masih ada maka itu artinya ketel masih bekerja dengan baik dalam usahanya memanaskan air.

Astaga, astaga. Orang bijak bilang, _jangan pertaruhkan nama baikmu_ , tapi apa yang justru kulakukan sepanjang hidupku—atau lebih tepatnya, sejak empat belas tahun yang lalu? Mempertaruhkan nama baik. Haha. Ironis.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku melirik lagi ke arah cerobong asap. Masih mengeluarkan uap, bagus, bagus. Robert pasti sudah menungguku di tepi Sungai Tees bersama dengan penduduk Stockton lain. Bagaimana jika lokomotif yang dinanti-nanti Robert, putraku satu-satunya yang kutinggalkan selama sepuluh tahun demi bergelut dengan eksperimen mesin uap sialan ini, tidak pernah datang dan setelah dilacak ternyata ditemukan jatuh ke luar dari rel bersama jasad ayahnya?

Kugelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

Mengerikan, jangan dibayangkan!

Aku menghela napas. Aku sudah terlalu banyak mempertaruhkan nama baik, dan hari ini adalah puncaknya. Apakah segala pertaruhan-pertaruhan nama baik yang kulakukan selama di Killingworth setimpal untuk ini? Apakah hari ini aku bisa dengan selamat membawa lokomotif _yang kubuat_ melintasi rel _yang kubangun_?

Apabila usaha ini gagal, yang hilang bukan hanya nama baikku, tapi bisa juga nyawaku. Atau barangkali lebih baik begitu; kalau usaha ini gagal, lebih baik usaha ini juga mematikanku, daripada membiarkanku hidup dan aku harus melihat sendiri namaku yang tak lagi baik diinjak-injak orang banyak.

Toh, kalau lokomotif ini keluar dari rel, korbannya hanya aku.

“Oh, kali ini kau nggak pakai rantai?”

Sumpah. Darahku rasanya berhenti.

“Kupikir kau masih pakai rantai untuk menghubungkan roda penggeraknya, tapi sudah kauganti dengan sesuatu yang lain, ya?”

Kutolehkan kepala ke belakang secepat cahaya. Aku sudah menduga siapakah sosok dibalik suara itu, namun aku tak siap dengan jawabannya. Seharusnya, satu-satunya yang ada di belakang lokomotifku adalah sebuah gerbong barang berisi batu bara dan berkarung-karung tepung. Seharusnya. _Seharusnya_.

Tetapi ternyata, seseorang juga ada di sana. Pemuda itu duduk bersila di atas tumpukan karung tepung, sebelah tangannya memegang sebongkah batu bara. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas benda apa yang kugunakan untuk menghubungkan roda penggeraknya—astaga, astaga, dia bisa jatuh!

“Arthur!” teriakku sekeras yang aku bisa, sepertinya aku lupa usia. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk mengatakan apa pun lagi, jadi aku hanya meneriakinya saja, dan selanjutnya aku sibuk ternganga tanpa tahu harus melanjutkan apa.

Pemuda itu memosisikan tubuhnya kembali ke posisi semula, kemudian menatapku, dan menyeringai. Ia melempar-lemparkan batu bara ke udara. “Hai, George!”

Tentu saja reaksiku tidak seceria ekspresi wajahnya. “Demi pompa rusak di High Pit, astaga, kamu _ngapain_?”

 

**[ NEWCASTLE-UPON-TYNE, Oktober 1819 ]**

Arthur Kirkland namanya.

Aku bertemu dengannya kira-kira enam tahun yang lalu, saat aku sedang dalam puncak-puncak kestresan karena belasan lokomotif yang kubuat tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar bekerja. Aku sudah mengganti mesinnya berkali-kali, memodifikasi sedemikian rupa, tapi mesin uap rancanganku agaknya masih butuh waktu untuk kusesuaikan lagi agar bisa menyatu dengan sempurna di lintasan yang sudah ada.

Aku memang berhasil merampungkan lokomotif beroda enam untuk Kilmarnock and Troon Railway di Ayrshire. Tapi begitu diujicobakan, aku justru menghancurkan semuanya. Rel di daerah di Skotlandia yang sudah dibuat susah payah dengan bahan besi cor itu seolah hanya menjadi rel sekali pakai saja, karena keadaan rel begitu dilintasi lokomotif buatanku langsung mengalami kerusakan.

Begitu pula dengan lokomotif yang kubuat untuk Llansamlet. Lintasan di Wales menjadi rusak begitu dipakai sebagai jalur uji coba.

Skotlandia gagal, Wales juga sama saja.

Meskipun di Inggris saat itu namaku belum begitu buruk-buruk amat—sebenarnya di Skotlandia dan Wales pun juga belum banyak orang yang tahu, orang-orang di Ayrshire dan Llansamlet barangkali hanya memandangku sebagai seorang ambisius yang hanya punya modal ambisi belaka—aku berjalan dengan menunduk, tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahku kepada siapa pun.

Orang-orang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan kusadari mereka praktis menyingkir; tidak mau repot-repot menabrakkan diri dengan seorang yang kerjaannya hanya bisa gagal sepanjang hidupnya. Pandanganku menunduk namun aku bisa menangkap kaki-kaki orang yang hampir saja menabrakku memilih untuk buru-buru menghindar.

Sampai pada akhirnya, sepasang kaki memasuki jangkauan penglihatan dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku bergantung pada kekuatan refleks; jadi kuangkat kepala dan memandangnya.

Pemuda yang tidak aku kenal.

“Hai, George Stephenson, kau sudah kembali dari Wales rupanya.”

Aku belum sempat bereaksi. Siapa bocah ini?

“Inggris ada pekerjaan untukmu, Bocah Kereta.”

Yang bocah siapa, yang memanggil dengan sebutan “bocah” siapa? Aku ingin membahas soal julukan itu, tapi dibandingkan itu aku lebih memikirkan tentang tempo bicaranya yang super cepat—dia siapa sih ini tiba-tiba datang dan langsung bisa menebak nama dan langsung seenak jidat memberiku pekerjaan _atas nama negara_? Tapi, dibandingkan itu pula, di atas semuanya, aku ingin membahas soal pekerjaan yang ia tawarkan.

“Laporan kegagalanku di Wales belum sampai padamu, ya? Atau jangan-jangan kau belum dengar soal Skotlandia juga?”

“Sudah,” sahut pemuda itu enteng, sebelah tangannya menenteng papan tatakan kertas dan ia mulai membalik-balik lembaran yang tersemat di papan itu, “rel mereka rusak setelah lokomotifmu melintas, ‘kan?”

Sialan.

Pemuda itu berhenti pada suatu lembaran. “Tapi tiga itu angka keberuntungan, jadi mari kita coba untuk kesempatan yang ketiga ini di Inggris.”

“Tunggu dulu, kau siapa?”

“Hetton Lyons, Durham,” kata pemuda itu, jelas-jelas dia tidak mendengarkan pertanyaanku dan justru menyebutkan suatu paroki (kawasan yang dipimpin oleh seorang pastor atau imam) yang menjadi lokasi pekerjaanku, “itu laboratoriummu yang baru.”

Mulutku membuka, ingin membahas mengenai siapa sebenarnya dia, tetapi kota katedral yang baru saja ia sebutkan dan akan menjadi tempat lajur lokomotifku selanjutnya membuatku mengerutkan kening. Tunggu dulu. Kalau tidak salah, bukannya ….

“Di sana tidak ada trek kereta, ‘kan?”

“Oh, kau tahu?”

Apa-apaan pertanyaan balik itu?

“Memang di situ poinnya,” lanjutnya, senyum bermain-main di wajah, sepertinya dia lebih bersemangat dengan pekerjaan ini _dibandingkan aku yang akan bekerja_ , padahal toh dia takkan mendapatkan untung apa pun kalau proyek ini berhasil, “kau yang bangun relnya.”

Kalimatnya saat itu sungguh-sungguh tak kusangka sehingga aku mematung.

“Berdasarkan kegagalanmu dalam uji coba lokomotif beberapa tahun ke belakang, yang gagal bukan di mesin uapmu, tapi relnya. Bukan tekanan uap yang kau setel terlalu tinggi, tapi rel berbahan besi cor itulah yang terlalu rapuh,” jelasnya, ia membaca entah apa yang tertulis di lembaran pada papan tatakan kertas di tangannya, lalu menatapku, “jadi, kau bangun relnya sendiri. Lokomotifmu tidak salah.”

Lokomotifku tidak salah. Wow. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak memikirkan hal itu. Kupikir ide soal lokomotif dengan mesin uap ini sudah cukup gila, tapi ternyata celetuk yang terang-terangan berkata bahwa yang salah adalah rel kereta sepertinya merupakan hal gila lain yang kudengar.

Pemuda itu merapikan lembaran-lembarannya. “Kalau kau mau terima saranku, pakailah besi tempaan. Kau bisa bekerja besok.”

Ia hendak berbalik, namun aku menahannya. “Tunggu, kau siapa?”

Gerakan pemuda itu terhenti, lalu tersenyum tiba-tiba. “Arthur Kirkland.”

“Bukan nama, tapi, maksudku, kau _siapa_? Kau utusan pemerintahan Inggris?” kejarku lagi, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak terpuaskan dengan jawabannya yang hanya nama. Aku sebenarnya bisa saja mencari soal Arthur Kirkland dengan bertanya pada rekan-rekanku di pertambangan batu bara di Killingworth atau toko besi tempa di Walker, tapi rasanya saat itu aku butuh untuk langsung tahu.

“Aku bukan utusan pemerintahan Inggris.” Arthur Kirkland menggelengkan kepala, kemudian merogoh sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang langsung kusadari sebagai kartu nama, kemudian menyodorkannya padaku. “Aku _Inggris_.”

Aku jelas tidak paham dengan penjelasan itu, tapi setelah aku menerimanya, dia sudah berbalik badan dan berlalu. Kubaca kartu nama itu.

 

_Arthur Kirkland_

_The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland_

 

Apa-apaan kartu nama ini?

Kartu nama itu diberi lipatan di pojok kiri dan kanan atas.

Semua orang di Inggris tahu betul apa makna lipatan kartu nama di pojok kiri atas—itu artinya pemilik kartu datang memberikan secara langsung; simbol yang begitu umum hingga hampir semua kartu nama yang kumiliki mendapatkan lipatan di bagian itu. Tapi apabila pojok kanan atas … oh, bukankah ini artinya pemberian selamat?

Bagian mananya dariku yang dia ucapkan selamat?

 

**[ HETTON LYONS, COUNTY DURHAM, 1820 ]**

Sama seperti ekspresinya yang lebih bersemangat saat memberikanku pekerjaan dibandingkan aku yang akan bekerja, begitu lokomotifku di Hetton Lyons berhasil, Arthur senang sekali; rasanya justru lebih senang daripada aku. Aku turun dari lokomotif pengangkut batu bara setelah menempuh delapan mil dan orang-orang menyambutku, menyalamiku dan mengucapkan selamat (“Selamat, Tuan Stephenson!”); namun dia hanya berdiri saja di sana, dan saat aku menghampirinya, dia menatapku lama, matanya bicara banyak, namun dari mulutnya hanya tersembur: “Wow! Wow, George!”

Usiaku yang sudah kepala empat dan ambisiku yang begitu besar pada dunia kereta membuatku kesulitan mengingat hal-hal di luar topik itu, namun sekalipun aku bisa menjadi sangat pikun, rasanya orang terakhir yang memanggilku dengan nama kecil adalah Frances, mendiang istriku, itu pun sudah enam belas tahun yang lalu.

Tapi, sepertinya, aku mendapati diriku tidak keberatan dengan itu.

 

**[ DARLINGTON, 27 September 1825 ]**

Lima tahun sudah berlalu setelah hari itu, dan Arthur masih di sini. Bahkan ia _masih di sini_ , di saat-saat seperti ini: saat keadaan menempatkanku untuk sendiri dan aku dipaksa untuk tidak berharap akan ada yang mau menemani.

Aku sudah bertemu dengan banyak orang semasa hidupku, dan jarang sekali menemukan seseorang dengan sorot mata _sehijau ini_ di Inggris. Bahkan sebenarnya jarang aku bertemu dengan seseorang bermata hijau; biasanya hazel atau biru. Kedua mata Arthur berwarna hijau, dan _sangat hijau_ ; melihatnya membuatku teringat dengan Hutan Delamere di Chesire, tepatnya jejeran pohon cemara serbahijau di tepian Dead Lake.

“Aku hanya ingin jadi orang pertama yang naik keretamu,” jawab Arthur dengan enteng.

“Tapi gerbong barang itu hanya kuat mengangkut delapan puluh ton!”

“Tadi aku sudah membuang beberapa karung tepung.” Arthur memain-mainkan bongkahan batu bara di tangannya. “Santai saja, George, aku tidak akan merusak perhitungannya.”

Aku percaya itu. Entah karena aku jadi punya alasan untuk menyalahkannya apabila lokomotifku ini gagal, atau barangkali memang disebabkan karena faktor jam terbang kebersamaan kami yang terlampau ajaib mengingat proyek Darlington ini barulah proyek kedua yang dia lihat langsung setelah Hetton Lyons. Tapi sekalipun baru kali kedua, Arthur benar-benar selalu ada; meskipun tidak untukku, tapi untuk Robert.

“Omong-omong, aku tidak lihat Robin tadi. Apa dia menunggu di Stockton?”

Robin, katanya! Aku mengembalikan pandangan ke depan dan membiarkan dia berbicara dengan punggungku. “Kau suka sekali membuat nama panggilan, ya?”

Terdengar suara tawa. “Dia pasti tidak cerita padamu kalau dia dipanggil Bobby di sekolah,” celetuknya, “usiamu boleh tua, tapi jangan seperti orang tua sungguhan. Memanggil dengan nama akrab itu gaya anak muda sekali, tahu?”

Aku menatap ke arah cerobong asap, namun tidak dengan perasaan terbebani seperti tadi. Semuanya sungguh-sungguh normal—dan aku terkejut sendiri saat kalimat seyakin itu bisa terlintas di pikiranku. Sepertinya ini karena Arthur sukses menghancurkan parameter Hal-Hal Tidak Normal yang Mungkin Terjadi, dan dengan kehadirannya di sini, aku bahkan tidak akan terlalu kaget apabila uap yang keluar tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi pelangi.

“Jadi, Robert juga punya nama panggilan untukmu?” tanyaku, dan bersamaan dengan itu, aku mencoba menebak-nebak apa kira-kira panggilan akrab untuk nama Arthur. “Artie, ya?”

Ada jeda yang membuat suasana di belakangku jadi terasa ganjil, tapi aku belum sempat berpikir untuk mengonfirmasi keadaan saat Arthur sudah menjawab. “Bukan. Arth.”

Arth. Alih-alih merupakan panggilan akrab, rasanya nama itu seperti merupakan panggilan _baru_. Bukan hal yang terlalu sulit untuk menebak seseorang dengan nama Arthur akan mendapat panggilan Artie, dan apakah ide untuk memanggilnya Arth benar-benar ada? Apakah sungguh ada orang yang berpikian seperti itu; apalagi, dari Robert sendiri?

“Bukan ide Robin kok, aku yang minta,” sahut Arthur, seperti bisa tahu pertanyaan di dalam kepalaku, “Arth. Artinya _elang_.”

Aku mengerutkan kening sekalipun Arthur tidak bisa melihatnya. Panggilan akrab tidak seharusnya punya arti lain; bukannya panggilan akrab ada dengan tujuan sesederhana untuk mengakrabkan saja? Aku menatap ke arah cerobong asap, dan saat aku yakin bahwa lokomotif ini masih dalam keadaan baik, aku berbalik badan.

Kutatap pemuda itu. Mencoba membaca situasi. “Apakah ada sesuatu?”

Arthur menatapku, masih duduk bersila, kedua tangannya di atas lutut. “Usia membuatmu peka kalau ada sesuatu yang kaulewatkan atau bagaimana?”

“ _Arthur_.”

“Oke, oke,” semburnya dalam tawa—dan aku terkejut sendiri menyadari bahwa candaan-candaannya persis seperti yang akhir-akhir ini dilontarkan Robert; kelihatannya mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu banyak sekali, jelas Arthur menemaninya sepanjang sore selama aku bekerja, “jadiii, anakmu itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang.”

Aku terpaku.

Oh.

 

Aku tidak tahu apakah sebenarnya dia kesulitan mengutarakan hal itu atau tidak, tapi karena sekarang tampaknya kami sudah sepakat untuk membahas soal itu, jadi aku pun harus mempersiapkan hal yang kurang-lebih sama pula; mendengarkan. “Bagian mana?”

“Fisik, tentu saja. Aku kan, menyimpulkan dalam sekali lihat.” Arthur menatapku, langsung menjawab. “Aku membaca dokumen tentangmu dan ada foto anakmu juga, Robert Stephenson. Waktu itu dia masih kecil, tapi tahun ini dia sembilan belas tahun, ‘kan?”

Aku tak tahu apa hubungannya antara fisik Robert yang mirip dengan seseorang (entah siapa) dalam memori Arthur dengan usianya tahun ini, tapi karena yang ditanyakan Arthur itu benar, jadi aku mengangguk saja. “Iya.”

Sekelebat— _sebentar sekali_ , aku menangkap sorot mata Arthur seperti menerawang ke suatu masa yang jauh, barulah kemudian menganggukan kepala, menatapku sambil mengulas senyum. “Waktu kecil saja sudah mirip. Makin lama makin mirip, George. Apalagi dengan panggilan ‘Arth’ itu.”

Aku tahu pertanyaanku akan terbilang kurang ajar, tapi aku teringat pada Robert yang pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia menganggap Arthur bagaikan sosok kakak laki-laki yang dalam keadaan apa pun bisa selalu ada, dan aku tidak suka dengan tatapan yang sempat Arthur pasang di wajahnya—yang tadi itu, yang seperti penuh dengan luka dan rasa sedih. “Apa yang terjadi padanya?”

“Kau tahu pembakaran White House pada 1812?”

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kejadian itu belum lama, baru belasan tahun yang lalu, namun karena saat itu aku sedang senang-senangnya bergelut dengan lokomotif dan ide gila menciptakan mesin uap yang mampu menggerakkan gerbong barang tanpa tenaga hewan, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan keadaan Inggris yang sedang dalam suasana perang.

Arthur sepertinya tahu aku tidak begitu mengikuti lebih jauh, jadi ia melanjutkan saja. “Kejadiannya kurang-lebih seperti itu. Aku _membakarnya_.”

 

Surealisme? Atau realisme? Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti.

Tapi kadang Arthur memang suka seperti itu—sudah sejak awal malah, saat ia memberikanku kartu nama dan mengatakan bahwa ia _adalah_ Inggris Raya. Rekan-rekan proyekku berkata bahwa pemuda ini memperkenalkan dirinya kepada mereka sebagai seorang magang yang tertarik pada mesin uap; lain sekali dengan perkenalannya padaku.

Aku _ingin_ tidak percaya, tapi aku sendiri tidak berani mempertanyakannya; nyatanya, Arthur Kirkland yang sedang bersila di hadapanku ini adalah Arthur Kirkland yang sama, _yang persis sama_ , dengan seorang pemuda yang mencegatku di tepi jalan enam tahun lalu.

Suatu hari Arthur pernah memandang langit dan menyeletuk bahwa ia pernah melihat langit yang seperti ini beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu saat ia sedang menemani penjaga pagi di halaman depan Buckingham Palace—serius? Kemudian, sekarang Arthur mengaku bahwa anakku mengingatkannya dengan seseorang yang sudah ia bakar pada tahun 1812. Apakah _sungguhan_ dibakar? Atau apakah ini hanya kiasan saja?

Tapi topik sudah berganti, kami tidak membicarakan ini lagi selama sisa waktu.

 

**[ STOCKTON, 27 September 1825 ]**

Dua jam kemudian, lokomotifku berhasil mencapai Stockton. Semua orang yang menunggu di situ bertepuk tangan, rekan-rekanku lainnya yang tidak ikut melepas kepergianku di Darlington ada di sini; menjabat tanganku dan mengucapkan selamat. Perjalanan sejauh tiga belas kilometer itu merupakan hari bersejarah; bentuk keberhasilan manusia menciptakan mesin untuk menggerakkan gerobak barang yang tidak membutuhkan tenaga kuda.

Robert menyambut Arthur; pemuda pirang itu langsung meloncat turun dengan seenaknya bahkan sebelum lokomotifku benar-benar berhenti. Aku melihat dari kejauhan di sela-sela obrolanku dengan seorang wartawan, mereka berdua mengobrol entah apa dan kuperhatikan sosok Robert yang sedang mengoceh sementara Arthur di sampingnya mendengarkan.

Di dunia ini, ada seseorang dengan fisik yang hampir sama dengan Robert, dan orang itu meninggalkan kenangan, entah dalam hal seperti apa, di kehidupan Arthur.

John Birkinshaw, yang menawarkan diri dalam pembuatan rel besi tempaan saat di Hetton Lyons dan banyak membantuku setelah itu, menghampiriku dan tertawa. “Stephenson, kau bau asap.”

Perhatianku teralihkan, aku ikut tertawa dan menjabat tangannya, kemudian baru kusadari bahwa di sampingnya ada seorang lain yang rasanya baru pertama kali kutemui. Aku ikut menjabat tangannya dan ia menganggukan kepala. Ia memakai kacamata bundar, dan sepertinya masih muda, barangkali sepantaran dengan Arthur.

“Saya Horatio Allen,” ujarnya, memperkenalkan diri, “saya datang dari Amerika, dan saya tertarik untuk melakukan riset mengenai perkembangan kereta dengan mesin uap ini.”

Aku menganggukan kepala juga kepadanya. “George Stephenson,” balasku.

Allen menjelaskan sedikit mengenai dirinya. Ia seorang asisten dari John Jervis, dan mereka berdua bekerja di Delaware & Hudson Canal Company—perusahaan yang tidak begitu asing di telingaku. Aku tahu bahwa perusahaan-perusahaan kereta di Amerika sedang mengamati perkembangan kinerja mesin uap di Inggris, namun sepertinya keberhasilanku membuat mereka yakin untuk menyampaikan maksud secara terang-terangan.

“Saya berniat untuk memesan satu lokomotif buatan Tuan Stephenson untuk dikirim langsung ke New York agar bisa menjadi bahan studi kami.”

 

* * *

 

**[ LONDON, Desember 1828 ]**

Setelah mengantarkan Robert ke kampusnya, Arthur menemuiku di London. Lokomotif yang kuberi nama America ini sudah diangkut masuk ke dalam kapal Columbia dan akan membawaku sampai di New York dalam waktu kurang dari tiga minggu.

"George!"

Saat aku mendengar teriakannya memanggil namaku, aku tidak menyangka ia akan berusaha menyempatkan untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa karena kami sudah membahas hal itu semalam; mengenai permintaanku untuk menjaga Robert selama aku pergi.

Tapi ternyata Arthur tidak mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Ia bahkan tidak membiarkanku untuk mengatakan apa pun, karena begitu ia berhenti persis di hadapanku, ia langsung berkata tanpa tedeng aling-aling, “Kau akan bertemu dengannya.”

Aku butuh jeda untuk dapat bereaksi. “Siapa?”

“Seseorang yang kubakar. Pembicaraan kita tiga tahun lalu di jalur Darlington.”

Apa? Mulutku membuka untuk membalas, aku butuh penjelasan, tapi bersama Arthur selama ini membuatku terbiasa untuk berpikir secara cepat dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa meladeni saja; seperti saat ini. “Apa … apa yang harus kukatakan?”

Kupikir Arthur datang untuk menitipkan pesan. Atau, setidaknya, itulah yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi ia justru menampakkan sorot mata itu lagi—yang seperti terlempar ke suatu masa penuh luka entah apa itu. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas, mengembuskannya, dan menatapku. “Jangan katakan apa pun.”

“Jadi aku nggak perlu—”

“Bukan,” potongnya, kemudian tersenyum, “katakan padanya, _jangan katakan apa pun_.”

Aku terdiam. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi kupikir pesan ini melampaui segala cerita yang pernah ia sampaikan kepadaku, dan barangkali pesan ini hanyalah dapat dimengerti oleh mereka berdua. Aku ingin menyela, mengatakan soal kemungkinanku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya karena aku hanya sebentar saja. Aku akan memberi instruksi pada Allen dan pemuda itulah yang akan mengujicobakannya, bukan aku; aku langsung bertolak kembali ke London.

Tapi—astaga, pandangan matanya itu suatu bakat atau kutukan, sih? Menatap balik matanya membuatku seperti tersedot ke dalam lorong tanpa ujung serbahijau. Akhirnya aku tidak mengatakan apa pun mengenai ketidakyakinanku dan hanya mengangguk.

“Akan aku sampaikan,” jawabku.

“Tapi, mungkin dia sudah mengetahuinya.” Arthur menyahut lagi, suatu kalimat yang tidak kupahami pula.

Tapi kuladeni saja. “Akan tetap kusampaikan.”

Arthur masih tersenyum. “Sampai jumpa.”

Aku tahu bahwa saat itu adalah penutup, namun ada satu pertanyaan yang hampir sepuluh tahun lalu belum kudapatkan jawaban, jadi aku menahannya. “Tunggu, apa arti selamat darimu, saat kau memberikan kartu namamu dan kau lipat bagian pojok kanan atasnya?”

Ada jeda, Arthur sepertinya tidak menyangka bahwa aku nekat menanyakannya. Tapi kemudian ia menyeringai.

“Selamat karena kau bisa membuatku memberi tahu identitasku yang sebenarnya.”

 

**[ NEW YORK, 15 Januari 1829 ]**

Sesuai perkiraan, aku sampai di New York pada pertengahan Januari. Allen menyambutku, memperkenalkanku dengan Jevis, kemudian beberapa rekannya dari Delaware & Hudson Canal Company seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, mereka memasuki Columbia dan membantu menurunkan lokomotif seberat tujuh setengan ton itu.

Aku melihat peta yang sudah digambar Allen mengenai keadaan di Pennsylvania, lokasinya untuk melakukan uji coba tanpa pengawasanku.

“Kami sudah membangun jalur untuk lintas lokomotif itu, namun sepertinya tidak cocok dengan lokomotif ini,” sahut Jervis, membuatku harus menoleh padanya, “aku memperkirakan berat lokomotifnya tidak akan sampai lebih dari empat ton.”

“Kalian pakai bahan apa untuk relnya?”

Untuk pertanyaan itu, Jevis menatap ke arah Allen, dan Allen tersadar bahwa ia mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. “Kami memasang jalur besi di atas rel kayu.”

Seketika, aku teringat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Arthur. Atau saat kegagalanku di Skotlandia dan Wales, ketika orang-orang di Ayrshire dan Llansamlet membangun trek kereta dengan bahan yang sama seperti mereka sekarang. Sepertinya Allen adalah aku di masa itu; yang hanya fokus dengan lokomotif saja dan sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan relnya.

“Bukan lokomotif yang harus kalian salahkan,” tukasku dengan nada serius, dan sekalipun mereka berdua sadar bahwa aku bersikap menggurui, mereka tahu bahwa yang perlu mereka lakukan adalah menerima masukan dariku, jadi mereka diam mendengarkan, “jangan lokomotifnya yang kalian jadikan patokan; harus kurang dari empat ton, harus ini, harus itu. Perbaiki relnya. Yang salah adalah relnya, bukan lokomo ....”

“AWAS!”

Aku berhenti bicara, kami bertiga bersamaan mencari sumber teriakan. Aku terlambat memergoki siapa sosok yang menjadi sumber suaranya, saat kusadari Jevis dan Allen sontak menolehkan kepala ke arah lain dan menarik lenganku. “Stephenson, _merunduk_!”

Bersamaan dengan kedua lututku membentur tanah, aku mendengar suara pekikan burung elang yang terbang rendah, suara pekikannya begitu memekakkan telinga sehingga membuat kepalaku rasanya hampir pecah; dan aku merasakan _anginnya_. Burung itu baru saja terbang tepat di atasku.

Aku sontak menoleh untuk menangkap jejak terbang burung elang itu, dan kulihat burung itu, masih terbang rendah, kemudian mendaratkan kedua kakinya yang penuh cakar ke pergelangan seseorang. Seorang itu berdiri di seberang sungai beberapa belas meter dari lokasi kami bertiga, baru kusadari bahwa ia sudah mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi sejak tadi.

Sosok itu menurunkan pergelangan tangannya untuk membelai kepala burung elang itu, dan seketika, meskipun dari kejauhan, aku melihat wajahnya.

Aku terpaku.

Robert?

 

Aku belum sempat mengatakan apa pun saat Allen mendecak. “Alfie sialan.”

Aku menoleh padanya. “Apa?”

“Itu tadi Alfred Jones. Dia mahasiswa yang suka berkeliaran tepi Sungai Roundout bersama elangnya." Jevis yang menjelaskan. "Biasanya ia akan menyuruh elang itu terbang jauh atau sekadar mengitari pelabuhan ini. Abaikan saja dia.” Jevis yang menjelaskan.

Kutatap pemuda itu lagi, ia sedang berbicara dengan burung elang di tangannya. Namanya Alfred, katanya. Tapi ... astaga. Mirip sekali dengan Robert. Rambutnya berwarna pirang kecokelatan, bola matanya berwarna biru sejernih air kolam. Entah apa yang ia bicarakan dengan burung elang itu, tapi, sial, _mirip sekali_....

Oh. Aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang membuatku rasanya lupa cara bernapas.

Tunggu dulu.

_Tunggu dulu._

 

Aku berdiri.

“Stephenson?”

“Sebentar,” sahutku agak tersengal, “aku ... aku ingin berbicara dengannya.”

 

Aku teringat Arthur. Aku teringat saat aku bertemu dengan bocah itu, iya, bocah yang _memanggilku bocah_ , yang memberiku usulan mengenai perbaikan rel alih-alih perbaikan mesin uap di lokomotifnya dan bisa membuat seorang aku, George Stephenson, menjadi George Stephenson yang sekarang. Ia menjulukiku Bocah Kereta dan lihatlah aku sekarang, aku menyandang titel Bapak Kereta ke mana pun aku pergi.

Saatnya membalas budi, Arthur.

 

* * *

 

**[ ROUNDOUT CREEK, 15 Januari 1829 ]**

Pemuda itu menyadari kehadiranku dan ia melambaikan tangan. “Oh, hai, Tuan! Aku minta maaf atas kekasaran elangku dan membuatmu harus merunduk padahal kau datang jauh-jauh dari Inggris.”

“Bukan masalah,” jawabku, “namaku George Stephenson.”

“Alfred Jones,” balas pemuda itu, ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, “dan semua orang sudah tahu siapa nama Tuan. Allen akan mengujicobakan lokomotif buatan Tuan tiga bulan lagi di Honesdale, Pennsylvania.”

Aku terdiam, masih menatapnya.

Mirip sekali dengan Robert, astaga.

Arthur, aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya.

Alfred mengerutkan kening menyadari bahwa aku tidak ada niatan untuk membalas sambutan tangannya. “Jadiii, kau masih tersinggung karena burung elangku terbang di atasmu dan membuatmu harus merunduk? Itukah sebabnya kau tidak membalas jabatan tanganku, atau sebenarnya cara berkenalan di Inggris bukan seperti ini?”

“Aku membawa pesan dari Arthur.”

 

Selanjutnya adalah jeda lama.

Aku merasakan perubahan itu, perubahan di wajahnya itu. Kedua matanya membesar seketika, kedua tangannya diturunkan membuat burung elang itu mau tak mau kembali terbang untuk mencari tempat bertengger lain. Kemudian, sorot matanya berubah menjadi sorot mata yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya, sorot mata _yang itu_ ; yang melampaui ruang dan waktu, menuju suatu masa yang hanya ia dan Arthur yang tahu.

Alfred mengangkat kepala, menatapku, kulihat rahangnya mengeras. "Kenapa?"

Aku kebingungan, tentu saja. "Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa _Arthur_ menitipkan pesan? Ia membakarku."

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku tidak paham apa pun mengenai bakar-membakar ini, sekalipun Arthur sudah mengatakan itu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Tetapi aku _lebih tidak mengerti_ kenapa pemuda ini menyebutkan nama Arthur sebagaimana adanya.

"Arth," ralatku.

Kulihat bola mata Alfred membesar, tidak menyangka bahwa aku mengetahui sisi cerita yang ini.

Tapi kuteruskan saja. "Kau panggil dia 'Arth'. Artinya elang; jenis burung yang kau pelihara itu." Saat aku mengatakannya, aku terkejut menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama berusaha untuk menemukan objek apa pun yang membuat mereka tetap teringat pada satu sama lain.

Alfred tidak memandangku. "Iya."

Kuberikan jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan percakapan. "Aku di sini membawa pesan darinya."

"Aku menamai elangku 'Al', itu panggilan Arth kepadaku," sahut pemuda itu tiba-tiba, "artinya _pembela manusia_." 

Aku terdiam.

Sepertinya itu ingatan yang menyakitkan karena Alfred buru-buru memegangi keningnya. Napasnya berantakan, dengan kepayahan ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang terkontrol. Dipejamkannya mata. “Jangan katakan.”

“Maaf?”

“Jangan katakan apa pun.”

Aku mematung. Kemudian aku teringat perkataan Arthur mengenai kemungkinan orang ini sudah bisa mengetahuinya. Aku bisa saja diam, tapi aku sudah telanjur berjanji bahwa apa pun yang terjadi maka akan tetap kusampaikan, jadi kutimpali saja. “Itu ... itu pesannya.”

Giliran Alfred yang mematung kini. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku.

“Itu tadi pesannya,” ulangku, “Arthur berpesan padamu; jangan katakan apa pun.”

Mulut Alfred membuka, tapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang terucap. Ia seolah kehabisan kata-kata. Pandangan matanya ke arahku, namun aku bisa membaca bahwa ia tidak sepenuhnya menatapku, ia masih tidak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri atas apa yang kukatakan.

Tapi itu benar. Arthur mengatakan padanya bahwa jangan mengatakan apa pun.

Aku sudah menyampaikannya.

 

Alfred menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghelanya. Lalu tersenyum. “Baiklah," katanya, ia menatapku, dan aku tidak pernah melihat bola mata biru sejernih itu setelah Robert, "aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun.”

Aku diam. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak tertebak, tapi ekspresi itu sama dengan ekspresi yang dipasang di wajah Arthur dua minggu yang lalu, ketika aku bertanya padanya apakah ada pesan yang bisa kusampaikan. Aku tidak bisa menebaknya, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa pun tentang masa lalu di antara mereka, tapi barangkali, aku tidak memerlukannya pula.

Mereka lebih mengerti, bahkan dalam keadaan serbajauh seperti ini.

Ini cerita mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih kepada artikel **wikipedia** dengan judul _george stephenson, robert stephenson, horatio allen, timeline of steam power, timeline of railway history, timeline of united states railway history_ , dan _history of rail transport in great britain_ , serta **bulletin united states national museum** dengan judul konten _america's first rail locomotive_ dan _two british-built locomotives_.


End file.
